Pour Konoha
by nociferus
Summary: Sa souffrance viens à peine de commencer, mais les ordres doivent être obéis, la mission doit être accomplis, le cauchemar qu'Itachi a vécu. possible spoilers, un OC et de la fiction, commentaires attendus.


Quand son petit frère se coucha dans son lit, les voix s'élevèrent depuis le salon. Agenouillée à coté du lit, Mizuki tourna la tête vers la porte, par laquelle la lumière du couloir entrait, accompagnée par les voix qui criaient. Leurs parents étaient une fois encore en train de se disputer.

Le petit frère demanda :

Est-ce que maman et papa vont se divorcer ?

Mizuki, feignant la surprise, répondit :

Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Ils n'arrêtent pas de se battre, et ils ne se calment que quand ils sont dans des chambres différentes.

Mizuki poussa un soupir, et mumurra :

C'est compliqué, tu sais ? quand les adultes passent beaucoup de temps ensembles, comme maman et papa, c'est difficile pour eux de se supporter. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls pour un instant.

Mais toi et Itachi-san n'avez pas ce problème ! s'exclama en chuchotant le petit frère.

Mizuki pouffa de rire.

Nous sommes encore jeunes, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Et nous avons encore beaucoup à vivre ensemble.

Le bruit d'une assiette qui se brise retentit, et entra dans la chambre, faisant sursauter le petit frère. Le garçon serra ses couvertures contre son corps, comme s'il avait froid. Mizuki lui chuchota :

Même si maman et papa se séparent, nous serons toujours ensembles.

Le petit frère sourit, et rigola quand sa grande sœur lui chatouilla le ventre. Après un moment, Mizuki lui souhaita bonne nuit, en lui posant un bisou sur le front et sortit de la chambre. Elle ferma la porte, juste au moment où les voix commencèrent à crier. Une autre assiette se brisa quand elle entra dans sa propre chambre. Fermant la porte, elle poussa un soupir, et frotta les yeux, s'appuyant contre le mur. Les voix se calmèrent un peu, mais pourtant, elles ne cessèrent pas, continuant à retentir dans sa tête.

Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et saisit une arme, balayant des yeux sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Quelqu'un était entré dans sa chambre.

Qui est là ? dit-elle en serrant le kunai dans sa main.

Rien ne répondit. A tâtons, elle chercha l'interrupteur de la lumière, et l'alluma. Deux personnes apparurent devant elles. Elle reconnut son frère Shisui, accompagné d'Itachi.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant la clé à la porte. Itachi, tu es fou ? si mes parents te trouvent ici, ils te tueront !

Itachi ne répondit pas, il se contenta de baisser les yeux, regardant le sol. Son Sharingan n'était pas activé, mais pourtant, ses yeux étaient rouges.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mizuki. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son frère.

Shisui hésita un moment, et finit par répondre :

Le père d'Itachi a décidé de faire un coup d'état… Dans un mois, la police renversera le hokage, et prendra le pouvoir.

Mizuki écarquilla les yeux, et sa respiration s'arrêta.

mais… il est fou ?! S'il le fait, nous serions affaiblis, les autres pays pourraient en profiter pour nous attaquer ! tu as avertit Danzou ? demanda en se retournant vers Itachi.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, et Shisui répondit à sa place.

Danzou lui a donné l'ordre de tuer tout le clan…

Mizuki pâlit, et plaça sa main sur sa bouche. Après un moment de silence, elle demanda à Itachi :

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le jeune Uchiha déglutit et leva les yeux.

Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, répondit-il. Je dois obéir.

Un terrible silence s'installa dans la chambre. Dehors, un hibou poussa un hululement. Les doigts tremblants, Itachi s'assit sur le lit de Mizuki, et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

Danzou a raison, murmura Shihui. Les Uchiha représente un danger pour le village. Si nous voulons que Konoha vive en paix, nous devons éliminer cette menace.

Mizuiki se retourna vers lui, étonnée.

Tu serais prêt à tuer nos parents ? à tuer tous le clan ?

Si cela évite les autres pays de nous attaquer, je tuerais n'importe qui ! s'exclama Shisui. Si les Uchiha renversent le hokage, les autres villages en profiteront, et nous vivrons une autre guerre ! c'est ça ce que tu veux ? revivre les horreurs de notre enfance ?! tu veux que Keiji vive ce cauchemar ?

Les souvenirs de la guerre revinrent à l'esprit, et Mizuki tressaillit. En effet, elle ne voulait pas, pourtant, tuer tout le clan était une idée abominable.

Nous aussi nous sommes des Uchihas, rappela-t-elle. Si les Uchihas sont une menace qui doit être éliminée, nous aussi nous devons mourir, dit-elle à son frère.

Itachi intervint :

Je peux parler à Danzou, dit-il. Si vous m'aider à lui obéir, il se peut qu'il vous pardonne.

Mais après ? demanda-t-elle. Même si nous arrivons à tuer le clan, que nous arrivera-t-il ? nous ne pourrions pas vivre en paix dans le village.

Danzou pourra nous aider, mais dans le pire des cas, nous devrons quitter le village.

Mizuki resta silencieuse. Les secondes passèrent, et quand une minute s'écoula, elle s'assit sur le lit à coté d'Itachi, et lui dit :

Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'aider.

Itachi pâlit, et lui pris les mains dans les siens

Ne dis pas ça ! si tu refuses de m'aider, tu es condamnée à mort. Aide-moi dans cette mission, et tu pourras vivre, nous pourrons vivre ensembles, toi et moi.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

S'il-te plaît, continua Itachi. Reste avec moi, et nous serons ensemble, nous pourrions nous marier, former une famille, c'était ce que tu disais quand nous étions l'équipe Quatre, tu te rappelles ?

Mizuki serra les mains d'Itachi dans les siens.

Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Je… je serais incapable de tuer le clan, de tuer ma propre famille. Si j'obéis cet ordre, je devrais tuer mes parents, tuer mon petit frère.

Les yeux d'Itachi lâchèrent d'avantage de larmes.

Tu préfères mourir, plutôt que vivre avec moi ?

Mizuki serra le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Je t'aime, mais une vie de fugitive n'est pas celle que je veux vivre avec toi. Je suis incapable de tuer pour la paix de Konoha, mais je suis capable de mourir pour la paix.

Itachi la lâcha et la regarda dans les yeux.

Tu parles sérieusement ? demanda-t-il.

Mizuki hocha la tête. Elle appuya son front contre celui d'Itachi.

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais accepté fonder une famille avec toi, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Itachi sourit à son tour, et posa une main sur la joue de Mizuki. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent et firent contact, dans un tendre baiser, mais de courte durée.

Tu es sûre de ta décision ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Mizuki hocha la tête.

Tu le ferais, toi aussi, non ? tu accepterais la mort pour la paix de Konoha.

Itachi la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'étreinte de l'autre. A cet instant, Itachi souhaita que le temps s'arrête, que le jour ne se lève jamais, et rester ainsi pour toujours, à jamais.

Mais il savait que c'était seulement un souhait, il savait que c'était impossible. Il devait obéir les ordres. Et les ordres étaient de tuer le clan. Tuer sa famille. Serait-il caapable de le faire ? Capable de tuer ceux qu'il aime ?

Pour maintenir la paix ? pour éviter la guerre ? pour échapper à l'horreur ?

Oui. Il serait capable de le faire.

Il essaya de nouveau de convaincre Mizuki de venir avec lui. Mais de nouveau, elle refusa.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et quand ils se séparèrent, Itachi dit :

Nous devons partir.

Mizuki se retourna vers Shisui.

Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle. L'aider à remplir les ordres ?

Je vais l'aider, dit-il, mais d'une autre façon.

Shisui leur tournait le dos, et ne les regardait pas. Itachi ne comprenait pas, et il demanda :

Comment ça ?

J'ai parlé à Madara. Je sais que tu nous a dit de ne pas l'approcher, mais ce qu'il m'a dit peut être très utile.

Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Itachi.

Comment développer un nouveau Sharingan, répondit-il.

Itachi se leva du lit, et demanda de lui plus d'information. Mais Shisui ne lui dit rien de plus.

Je t'expliquerai après, dit-il. J'ai des choses à faire.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre, et après l'avoir ouvert, laissant entrer le vent, il dit à Mizuki :

Ne dit pas à maman et à papa que j'étais ici. Et dit à Keiji qu'il me manque.

Mizuki souria, essuyant une larme qui coulait, tandis que Shisui sortait. Le jeune Uchiha laissa Mizuki et Itachi seuls, ils en avaient besoin. Sous la lumière de la pleine lune, il se déplaça en silence, évitant des croiser les autres. Tous étaient sans inquiétudes, vivant leurs vies, vivant en paix, heureux. Et c'était pour cette paix que tous les Uchihas devaient être sacrifiés ? c'était pour cette vie heureuse que tout le clan devaient mourir ?

Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir. Mais il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Itachi. « Seuls quelques uns doivent mourir pour qu'une centaine puisse vivre. Une guerre pourrait tuer le village entier. Si nous obéissons les ordres, seuls une fraction périra. Si le coup d'état a lieu, toute trace de Konoha aura disparus. Danzou a raison. Si nous voulons que la nouvelle génération survive, la vieille doit disparaître »

Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, tandis qu'il arrivait à destination. Il était au bord d'une falaise, et au fond, le courant de la rivière rugissait comme un monstre. Il serra le poing. Itachi avait vécu un enfer, et méritait une vie meilleur. C'est pour cela que Shisui avait décidé de l'aider. Il allait lui donner le mangekyou sharingan.

Il avait laissé dans sa chambre son dernier message, sa dernière note. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sauta.


End file.
